


Artwork for "Something Permanent"

by NateintheAttic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Art, M/M, Tattoos, Teen Wolf Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateintheAttic/pseuds/NateintheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for "Something Permanent" by DarkAliceLilith/punk4life1315</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for "Something Permanent"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Permanent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744324) by [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith). 



**Author's Note:**

> Real talk: I don't know anything about tattoos nor how they are done, so any inaccuracies are totally my fault. 
> 
> Make sure to check out DarkAliceLilith/punk4life1315's fic, which is amazing! I can only hope the artwork lived up to it.


End file.
